Melhore sua vida sexual
by Traducious
Summary: Harry decide tentar novas experiências depois de ouvir que é um pouco sem sal na cama. DMHP. LEMON [ONESHOT].


**Melhore sua vida sexual **por_ Aleia_

**Tradução:** Hermione Seixas  
**Beta-readers:** Hanna Snape e Serim

**Classificação:**NC-17**  
Par:**Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer:**As personagens não são minhas. A encantadora J. K. Rowling tem esse prazer, embora não as use como Deus manda.  
**E-mail da Autora: **aleia15 (_arroba_) yahoo (_ponto_) com  
**Hospedada em**Esta fanfic pode ser encontrada no idioma original em www . slasheaven . com / viewstory . php ? sid 17736

**Aviso**: Bondage leve, uso de brinquedos.  
**Nota da Autora:** Duare me desafiou a escrever esta fanfic, coloquem a culpa nela.

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos quando o clique da porta se fechando chegou a seus ouvidos. Regulando o ritmo de sua respiração, esperou alguns segundos até que o som do elevador se convertesse em um murmúrio e se perdesse em meio ao resto dos ruídos da manhã.

Como se fosse um boneco de mola, ele saltou da cama e se dirigiu ao armário. Estava acordado há cerca de meia hora, mas tinha se esforçado para não se mexer nem fazer nenhum barulho enquanto Draco atravessava o umbral entre o sono e a consciência, levantando-se para seu ritual matutino. Harry estava tão excitado e nervoso que não sabia se conseguiria conter os tremores percorrendo seu corpo.

Estava contente de Draco fosse tão religioso com seus horários e sua rotina, afinal isso lhe daria tempo suficiente para preparar a surpresa e experimentar. Todos os sábados, pontual como um relógio, Draco se levantava às nove da manhã, vestia um de seus exclusivos moletons de marca e ia correr durante uma hora pelo Hyde Park. Não importava se estavam no meio do inverno ou se chovia canivete: Draco sempre saía para correr e voltava com uma sacola de bolos quentes e os jornais - trouxa e bruxo - para dividir e ler na hora do café da manhã com Harry.

Harry demorava muito mais para sair da cama pela manhã; seu emprego de Curandeiro residente em St. Mungus não proporcionava horários estáveis e as ocasiões que tinha para preguiçar eram bem-vindas. Além do mais, havia o fato de que Draco normalmente dava continuidade ao seu ritual de exercícios físicos matutinos com ainda mais exercícios, só que daquele tipo que Harry gostava mais.

Como um menino na manhã de Natal, Harry abriu o embrulho. Já sabia o conteúdo do pacote, mas, quando foi pagar na loja, uma súbita vergonha o atingiu e disse à vendedora que era um presente para uma despedida de solteiro. A garota riu encantada e devolveu o objeto enrolado no mais horrível papel de presente que Harry já vira na vida. Dezenas de pênis multicoloridos adornavam o fundo cor de rosa e um laço com dois penduricalhos que pareciam duas bolas completavam o conjunto.

Rasgando o papel e o atirando descuidadamente para debaixo da cama, Harry voltou para debaixo dos lençóis, olhando o objeto entre suas mãos. Ainda estava na caixa, mas o plástico transparente frontal, bem como a foto da jovem nua com um brinquedo igual nas mãos, deixava bem claro do que se tratava.

A idéia do vibrador havia sido de Hermione, quando Harry comentou que Draco se queixava da monotonia de sua vida sexual. Harry não era muito dado a novas experiências, seu gosto era bastante simples - gostava fazer amor com seu parceiro e não acreditava que precisasse de fantasias para representar, nem algemas nem nenhuma das outras coisas que ouviu os garotos do dormitório comentando quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts. Entretanto, Draco parecia querer provar coisas novas. Então Hermione sugeriu que fossem a uma loja especializada e olhassem os brinquedos. Talvez desse modo encontrassem algo que agradasse a ambos.

Harry se negou imediatamente, o que lhe rendeu duas noites com sua mão direita.

A frustração levou-o, na noite anterior, a uma sex shop, sem dizer nada a Draco para poder surpreendê-lo. Ainda não estava muito convencido, mas, se descobrisse como incluir isso na sua vida sexual, com certeza Draco não voltaria a chamá-lo de sem sal.

Tirou o vibrador de dentro da caixa e o segurou duvidosamente em sua mão. A textura não era desagradável, mas era muito artificial e a forma, apesar de assemelhar-se a um pênis real, tinha algo de estranho, a base era redonda e dura e tinha um disco como os dos rádios portáteis antigos. Curioso, Harry girou o disco ligeiramente e o vibrador começou a se agitar em sua mão.

Com uma exclamação de surpresa, deixou-o cair na cama, onde ele continuou vibrando alegremente enquanto enchia o quarto com um zumbido sufocado.

Harry recolheu-o cuidadosamente, desligando-o e olhando para ele de novo como se fosse uma serpente venenosa. Havia sido uma má idéia. Draco teria que perdoá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal Harry não ficaria se matando a base de punheta por muito tempo.

"Vamos, Harry, você não é um grifinório à toa", disse e, apertando os dentes, voltou a ativar o vibrador.

A vibração tinha diferentes níveis de intensidade e, pondo no mais baixo, aproximou um dedo da ponta do objeto. A sensação era estranha, mas não completamente desagradável, embora o som fosse alto demais para o gosto de Harry - mesmo que ele não visse por que se preocupar com os vizinhos escutando, afinal ele e Draco já faziam barulho suficiente para que se incomodassem com aquele zumbido bobo.

Fechou os olhos e relaxou na cama, pegando o vibrador com a mão e acariciando a ponta. Com os olhos fechados e se concentrando para não escutar o som, a sensação percorrendo sua mão era muito mais agradável.

Tentou imaginar Draco diante dele, nu e recém saído do banho, com gotas de água deslizando por todo seu corpo, e mostrando sua nudez sem vergonha nenhuma. Aproximou o vibrador dos lábios, deixando-o descansar durante alguns segundos contra sua boca fechada, mas o cheiro do silicone e a vibração se tornaram muito artificiais, então Harry afastou-o rapidamente, descendo devagar pelo pescoço.

Não era uma sensação ruim, mas também não sentia nada de especial; apenas pequenas cócegas contra sua garganta, fazendo reverberar o som de sua respiração, enviando estranhos impulsos por seu peito.

Somente quando o vibrador roçou um de seus mamilos, Harry recebeu uma agradável surpresa. Um estremecimento de prazer que o percorreu da cabeça até os pés e, assombrado, abriu os olhos. _Uau, isso sim era diferente_. Fechou os olhos de novo enquanto imaginava os pálidos dedos de Draco percorrendo seu torso. Aumentou a velocidade da vibração e voltou a pressionar o vibrador contra seu mamilo, contendo um gemido de prazer enquanto sentia o sangue começar a percorrer seu corpo até o membro.

Em sua mente, Draco se inclinava até ele, pousando seus lábios em seu peito e baixando lentamente até seu estômago. Sua mão percorreu o mesmo caminho, acariciando sua pele com o vibrador e gemendo de prazer enquanto seu pênis se endurecia por completo.

Finalmente sua mão alcançou a pélvis, onde seu membro se erguia orgulhoso e pedindo atenção. Experimentalmente, aproximou o objeto até sua carne mais delicada e a vibração do dildo contra seu membro arrancou dele um grito. Consternado, sentou-se de repente na cama, afastando o membro artificial do seu e olhando com os olhos esbugalhados para seu pênis. Algumas gotas de fluido se aglomeravam na ponta e, sentindo-se atrevido de novo e desejoso de voltar a experimentar essa intensa sensação, alinhou o vibrador com seu membro e se recostou contra a cama. Era incrível. Segurando os dois pênis com uma mão, como havia feito em muitas ocasiões quando começou a sair com Draco, começou a se masturbar lentamente, gemendo em voz alta diante do ataque de sensações.

A vibração, o movimento e a erótica cena que se apresentava por trás de suas pálpebras estavam levando-o cada vez mais perto do orgasmo mais poderoso do que já imaginara. Mas ainda não queria terminar com aquilo. Era, afinal, um presente para os dois e tinha outro uso além do da masturbação.

Contrariadamente, desligou o vibrador e foi até o criado-mudo, onde costumavam ter um frasco de lubrificante sempre a mão. Com cuidado, molhou os dedos no gel. Normalmente, era ele quem ficava por cima, mas não queria usar um vibrador em Draco sem saber se era seguro ou que tipo de sensação produziria em seu namorado.

Com cuidado, introduziu dois dedos em seu orifício, o objeto esquecido por um momento a seu lado enquanto se entregava ao indulgente prazer dos dedos em seu traseiro.

Pressionando com força e gemendo, Harry procurou até encontrar a terminação nervosa que sabia que lhe proporcionaria mais prazer. Quando já se achava preparado o bastante, retirou os dedos e voltou a tomar o objeto em suas mãos, situando-o com cuidado em sua entrada e pressionando.

A posição era muito ruim, virado de costas na cama não conseguia um ângulo adequado e sentia uma ligeira queimação que ameaçava converter-se em dor se continuasse pressionando. Frustrado e extremamente excitado, Harry olhou a seu redor tentando descobrir como fazer de maneira confortável. Sua mão alcançou a almofada embaixo de sua cabeça e um lânguido sorriso acariciou seus lábios. Claro! Isso sempre funcionava com Draco.

Posicionou a almofada debaixo de seus quadris, elevando assim seu traseiro e deixando sua entrada exposta. Decidido, pegou de novo o objeto e voltou a tentar. Desta vez, o vibrador deslizou mais facilmente, mas ainda com dificuldade; grunhindo, Harry aplicou mais lubrificante no membro artificial e desta vez conseguiu deslizá-lo até o fundo. Com um suspiro satisfeito, acionou o dial do vibrador e seu grito soou por toda a casa.

Os estremecimentos de prazer percorreram seu corpo com uma intensidade que beirava a dor e Harry fechou os olhos com força, ofegando ruidosamente. Durante alguns instantes agarrou a cabeceira da cama para se concentrar, tentando se segurar em algo que o mantivesse concentrado. Essa geringonça deveria ser ilegal! Com sua resistência por um triz, Harry tentou baixar a mão para segurar seu pênis, que parecia a ponto de explodir a qualquer momento.

Harry demorou alguns segundos para se dar conta que não podia mover as mãos e, na névoa de prazer em que estava, demorou mais outros para se dar conta do porquê. Abriu os olhos, abalado, e Draco estava na frente dele, observando-o dos pés da cama com uma expressão de incredulidade que Harry nunca vira.

Harry levantou a vista até suas mãos, mesmo sabendo o que iria ver. Estava amarrado à cama, apesar de nunca ter deixado Draco fazer isso antes.

"O que está fazendo, Harry?", perguntou Draco com uma voz perigosamente suave.

_Merda._ Foi o único pensamento que entrou em sua mente. Estava fodido. Mas bem fodido.

"Decidi voltar um pouco antes, já que estivemos distantes recentemente", disse Draco enquanto olhava Harry, longe demais para que este pudesse ler sua expressão corretamente. "Se não estou enganado, o motivo era porque meu namorado era insosso demais para experimentar coisas novas na cama. E o que eu encontro?" Prosseguiu ele, ignorando o fato de que Harry se retorcia na cama amarrado aos pilares, coberto de suor e com um dildo vibrando a toda velocidade em seu traseiro. "O insosso do meu namorado com um vibrador na bunda e sem mim. Isso não se faz, Harry."

E sem mais aviso, Draco se lançou sobre seu namorado, tomando seus lábios em um beijo violento e possessivo. Dessa distância Harry podia ver os olhos de Draco claramente e, mais que aborrecido, parecia faminto. Um novo estremecimento percorreu Harry, fazendo-o gemer com força contra boca de seu namorado.

Em um súbito movimento, Draco se retirou, tirando a roupa com rapidez para voltar para cama quase antes que Harry se desse conta que havia se afastado. Entretanto, não voltou para sua boca, embora Harry estivesse se esticando ao máximo para voltar a beijar os lábios de seu parceiro.

"Draco", Harry gemeu em seu confinamento. "Por favor..."

"Não, Harry, você tem sido muito mau", disse Draco e, se movendo rapidamente, posicionou-se entre suas pernas abertas, pegando a extremidade vibrador que se sobressaia entre as nádegas separadas de Harry. "Se você queria ser fodido, só tinha que dizer." disse num tom muito baixo enquanto retirava lentamente o objeto. "Você já sabe que eu não me importo."

E antes que Harry pudesse expressar sua perda, o vibrador estava dentro novamente, estocando-o com rápidos golpes em sua próstata. Seus gritos ressoaram por todo o quarto, raspando sua garganta e soltando todo o fôlego que tinha em seus pulmões.

"Deus, Draco", exclamou Harry, ofegando sem parar. "Por favor, me toca, faz alguma coisa. Porra!"

"Oh, não, não, não, não", disse Draco sorrindo ferozmente "Agora que tenho você nessa posição, vou aproveitar. Você tem sido um garoto muito mau, Harry, usando brinquedinhos assim sem me esperar."

E então Draco soltou o vibrador, baixando a intensidade até a vibração mais lenta e cavalgando sobre os quadris de Harry, deixando que seus membros se tocassem brevemente. Harry gemeu e se retorceu na cama, tentando conseguir mais fricção, mas Draco segurou seus quadris firmemente com seus joelhos e se inclinou com delicadeza, não deixando que seus pênis se tocassem muito.

"Você não tem idéia de como estava gostoso, todo aberto e exposto para mim, metendo esse pênis de plástico enquanto gemia gostoso", ofegou Draco em seu ouvido, seu hálito fazendo cócegas em sua orelha enquanto Harry se arqueava para conseguir mais, mais contato, mais calor, mais o que fosse. "Tão desejoso, tão pronto, tão excitado. Se agora mesmo eu tirasse esse vibrador e metesse em você até o fundo, você gritaria para mim?"

"Oh sim, Draco, sim por favor", gemeu Harry. Ficava terrivelmente excitado quando Draco dizia coisas sujas com essa voz arrastada e esse sotaque elegante. Parecia que ia explodir, a vibração enlouquecedora em seu ânus, as mãos de Draco sobre seu peito e seu pênis pingando sobre seu estômago, suplicando atenção.

"Mas não, não é isso que tenho em mente", Draco disse e se inclinou para pegar o frasco de lubrificante que descansava próximo a Harry.

Uma de suas mãos deixou o peito de Harry e segurou o lubrificante, destampando-o com facilidade e misturando seus dedos ao líquido viscoso, enquanto sua boca descia sobre a de seu namorado e o beijava profundamente, percorrendo com sua língua todos os cantos, tatuando seu paladar, acariciando a língua que estava em sua boca.

A boca de Draco desceu pelo pescoço de Harry, que observou, surpreso, que a mão cheia de lubrificante não se dirigia ao membro ereto de Draco, mas a sua entrada. Com um gemido que fez eco ao que Harry emitiu, Draco enfiou os dedos em seu próprio corpo, rapidamente.

"Draco...", gemeu Harry incrédulo.

E antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Draco tirou os dedos de seu traseiro e se posicionou sobre o pênis de Harry. Sentou-se rápido, sem conter o gemido angustiado que deixou sua garganta.

"Draco, você está bem?", perguntou Harry, preocupado, apesar da súbita pressão rodeando seu membro e a contínua vibração do dildo que o enlouquecia.

"Um momento, fui depressa demais."

Draco respirou fundo várias vezes, movendo-se muito lentamente até escolher uma posição que parecesse menos incômoda e, depois de alguns minutos, seu corpo relaxou ao redor do pênis de Harry.

Draco começou a se mover, cavalgando lentamente, com movimentos demorados e deliberados, enquanto suas mãos se apoiavam no peito de Harry. Nada, nada havia preparado Harry para a dupla sensação de ter um membro dentro dele, vibrando e enviando correntes de prazer contra sua próstata e o corpo quente de Draco rodeando-o, cavalgando lenta e profundamente. Sabia que não agüentaria muito, que seria impossível agüentar. Puxou as mãos amarradas, querendo se soltar, mas as cordas se mantiveram firmes.

"Draco, por favor, me solta!" Suplicou, muito além da vergonha.

"Não, esse é o seu castigo por começar sem mim", disse Draco entre gemidos. Seu ritmo se acelerou e Harry pensou ter visto estrelas explodindo atrás de suas pálpebras fechadas.

Quando tinha fechado os olhos? Abriu-os de novo ao sentir as mãos de Draco deixando seu peito e viu como ele se curvava para, movendo-se cada vez mais depressa, o suor deslizando lentamente por seu peito, pelo vão de sua garganta, seu cabelo esbranquiçado grudado no rosto, seus olhos sem foco, a boca aberta, exalando e ofegando rapidamente. Nunca viu nada mais lindo. E então viu como Draco o olhava com um brilho malicioso e seu corpo se contraiu de antecipação.

Não precisou ver o destino da mão de seu namorado, uma das mãos do loiro estava em seu próprio pênis agora, acariciando-se com rapidez enquanto a outra havia desaparecido atrás de seu corpo.

Harry sentiu quando a vibração foi colocada no máximo; como se alguém houvesse lançado a maldição_Cruciatus_ de prazer em lugar de dor, todos os músculos de seu corpo receberam tal descarga de prazer que teve que fechar os olhos e gritar com toda a força de seus pulmões. Sentiu como Draco ejaculava sobre seu peito apenas alguns segundos antes que o orgasmo mais intenso de todos o levasse ao mundo da inconsciência.

Harry abriu os olhos para ver Draco, preocupado e divertido, olhando para ele.

"De volta ao mundo dos vivos, Potter?", disse ele zombeteiramente, entretanto, não pôde ocultar a nota preocupação que tinha sua voz.

Harry esfregou os pulsos e se deu conta que as cordas tinham desaparecido. Também se deu conta que seu traseiro estava convenientemente vazio e que o sêmen de seu peito havia sumido.

"Quanto tempo estive inconsciente?", perguntou, surpreso pela aspereza sua voz.

"Uns cinco minutos", disse Draco e então estendeu a mão e pegou o objeto do criado-mudo. "Um vibrador, Potter? O que houve com meu namorado insosso?"

"Decidiu dar uma oportunidade a suas idéias mais pervertidas."

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Harry, eu disse que poderíamos nos amarrar, ou experimentar outras posições, nunca disse nada sobre meter um pênis de plástico na bunda,"

Harry ruborizou até a raiz do cabelo.

"Embora eu não vá me queixar. Esta foi uma das melhores transas da nossa história."

E com isso se inclinou e beijou Harry, acariciando seus lábios ternamente com a língua e se juntando a ele na cama.

"Mal posso esperar para ver como é!"

Harry ficou olhando para Draco e para o vibrador em sua mão. "Bom... Não sei se é uma boa idéia... Não é anti-higiênico compartilhá-lo assim?"

**Fim**

* * *

**N/T:** Bem gente, antes de qualquer coisa esse é um presente de desculpas do grupo. Nós tivemos problemas com The Veela Enigma e com Eclipse, devido a computadores dando problemas. Então resolvemos postar essa deliciosa fic pra redimir nossos pecados. 

Esperamos que os fãs de Drarry gostem (_coisas pervas sempre deixam a gente feliz!_)

Beijos

_Hermione_.


End file.
